


Possessory

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [24]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Claiming Bites, Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You broke up with Victor but he is having none of that!</p><p>Kink Challenge: Against the wall + After an injury + Public/semi public sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessory

The midnight breeze swept over your overheated body, made your skin tingle and small goose bumps appear all over your body. That was probably not because of the chilly air though, but because of what just had taken place only minutes ago.

Victor was right in front of you now, looking dangerously sexy, the moonlight being the only thing lighting over the dark alley. It made his eyes seem even darker and the blood pouring from the wound on his arm glow in a scarlet glimmer.

“You are full of surprises, _____but I’d rather you didn’t kiss anyone else. You’re fucking mine!” Victor’s cave man instincts kicked in, amplified by his vicious nature, made him practically growl at you, the thought of your lips on anybody else’s woke something primal, animalistic in him, a jealousy that he couldn’t explain. The sense of possessiveness took over him, the darkness inside of him screaming to slam you against the wall and fuck you senseless.

“P-please Victor. We broke up a month ago. I-I can kiss who ever I like.“

You stuttered out your words as your eyes darted back and forth from him and your date for the evening, now laying lifeless on the ground further down the alley. The fight had been over quickly yet the man had been able to cut Victor’s arm before Victor burrowed his knife into his chest.

Victor’s fingers were wrapped around your throat in an instant, his angry eyes drilled into yours and your heartbeat was going crazy as you clutched at his now blood covered hand.

“YOU broke up little girl, not we. I told you when you left that I would never let you leave. Now you brought this upon yourself. His death is on your hands, not mine,” gritted Victor.

Wide-eyed you looked at him while you gasped for air and your eyes darkened to almost black. It wasn’t just fear that you felt, you lusted for this man, you craved for him, to feel him inside you. To your own deep horror you realized you were just as depraved as he was.

Victor released his grip around your throat and roughly pressed his mouth against yours all while he swept you off your feet -literally- and pushed you against the wall. The kiss was brutal as if he was punishing you, the bruising force only turned you on even more and you wrapped your legs around his torso.

“Fuck, Victor!” You moaned as you felt your back press into the cold brick of the wall, his tongue, hands and basically his entire body dominated yours and you surrendered, already too damn horny to back down. Deep inside your consciousness you wondered how the hell you could do what you were about to do. To fuck this man who just killed your date? But yet here you were, pressed up against a wall, moaning and about to have sex in a dark alley where people could easily see you, with a dead body only meters away from you, getting it on with the most deadly man in Gotham.

“I’m not the one to share.” Victor roared at you, pressed his groin into you and smirked as the smell of your arousal spiked the air, driving him insane. The blood rushed through your veins, your chest heaved and your breathing was labored due to his proximity and the intimacy of your touches. Victor ignored the pain in his arm and gripped your wrists, pinned them high above your head, his lips an inch away from your ear, his teeth closed over your lobe as you moaned, your legs bringing him closer.

“Are you going to punish me, Victor?” you purred, the thoughts of your dead date was gone, lost in your deep and pure desire. Victor pressed his lips on yours,kissed you hard, one of his hands still gripped your wrists and the other sneaked in between them. He pulled back just a little so that his hand found the zipper of your dress and practically ripped it, leaving you exposed to the midnight air and his intense gaze. You gasped as the dress pooled down at your feet and you were left in only your tiny lacy lingerie. He was intoxicated with the smell of your arousal and he knew for a fact that you thrived in the rough treatment.

“Yes! I’m gonna ruin you for other men and women. You’re all mine. This…” He said as he cupped your breast harshly through the thin fabric, tweaking your nipple with his thumb, leaving bloodstains on your bra.

“This…” Victor continued in a hoarse voice as he bit your lip and flicked his tongue over it before demanding entrance to your mouth, his expert tongue wrestling with yours, still dominating you.

“This…” He tore apart the remaining pieces of clothing and cupped your womanhood roughly, making a loud moan rumble from your chest. You thought you would spontaneously combust if Victor kept on doing this to you. He was incredibly arousing, the effect he had on you was absolutely clear. Your pussy screamed and ached for his touch, your breasts sensitive and your need to feel him buried deep inside of you, slamming you into the wall with the power of his thrusts made your whole body tremble.

“Victor! I’m all yours! Body, soul… forever, Victor, now please…” You didn’t know where all this was coming from, but you were so wound up and needy that you didn’t care about anything except the fact that you wanted Victor to touch you, to fuck you. His dark side only served to fuel you up and you knew that you were going to explode soon just from hearing the snarls and growls coming from him.

“No one will ever fucking have you again!” Victor groaned as you started rubbing yourself onto him as you gave him the sultriest look you could manage, your eyes turning black with the raw desire you felt for him. Your core throbbed for him and you moaned when you met his lustful gaze, those piercing black eyes bore right through your heart and embedded themselves into it. You were desperate for any form of contact, but Victor’s possessiveness and roughness were a major turn on, too.

“Victor…please” you moaned, digging your nails into the hand that was holding them, your hips bucking into him, instinctively. Victor groaned at the erotic sight of your naked body grind into his, your movements only made him harder, his painfully hard erection pressed into your core, made you shake with the immense need for his touch.

“Please what, little girl?” Victor smirked, knowing that you would beg for him to take you already and loving the idea of it. When he saw that you had your eyes tightly closed, your body practically dripping with your arousal, he gulped, released your hands and kneeled in front of you. You gasped at the sudden movement when Victor buried his face between your thighs and lifted them to place them on his shoulders. His tongue laped at your cunt relentlessly, while your moans turned into whimpers and your body trembled as the long awaited pleasures was spreading through your core.

“Oh Victor!” you screamed as his teeth closed over your swollen, sensitive clit, his tongue circling it as his lips sucked on it. He worked your clit with all he had- lips, tongue and teeth and those drove you insane with pleasure. Victor flicked your clit with his tongue as your hands gripped his naked skull, your heart beated rapidly as you felt yourself teetering over the edge. He plunged three of his fingers into you, your weeping pussy contracted over them as you finally felt the familiar wave of pure bliss crash into you. The intensity of the moment made your head spin. This was not possible! The pleasure was too much, your vision began to get blurry and you were lost in the haze of your powerful orgasm.

“Fuck!” you came undone under Victor’s touch, your nails scraped the brick of the wall as his hands sustained you as he pulled back and stood up. There was no way in hell that you would have been able to stand right then and Victor knew it, feeling proud as he held you close until you came down. Your body quivered and he growled in your ear as you tore his shirt open and pushed it over his shoulders to let it fall down onto the ground. You didn’t know how it was even possible to want him so badly even after that earth shattering orgasm, but you did and all you could think about was that he had way too many clothes on.

“I’m in control here, girl! You belong to me…” He whispered huskily in your ear as you nodded slightly, your hands still fumbling with his belt. Victor couldn’t wait to finally be buried into your warmth but he wanted you to say the words, to feed his big ego. He gripped your behind, brought your legs back around his torso. You moaned, not able to form any coherent sentences, not even acknowledging the cold brick wall or the fact that they were still in a public place. With Victor pressed like that against you, you had no care in the world, no one existed beside the two of you and the insatiable feeling of desire that coursed through your bloodstream.

“I belong to you, Victor… only you!” you whispered against his lips as you molded your mouth to his, desperate for his kisses and wanted him to fuck you already. Your tongue slipped into his mouth, swirled around his and tasted yourself, which only turned you on even more. There was nothing more erotic than Victor Zsasz and you moaned into his mouth, your hands already raking over his back, nails digging into the skin, urging him on.

“And don’t you forget it!” Victor snarled at you before getting rid of his jeans, practically tearing them apart. His cock dripped with precum, wanted desperately to be inside of you, the mere thought of your walls contracting around him made his cock twitch. The moment your hand wrapped around his erection, Victor pressed your back into the wall, the pleasure being too much to handle, knowing that he wouldn’t last long. He wanted to stay in control and he teased you by rubbing his member between your soaking folds, made you mewl.

“Please fuck me, Victor!” you yelled at him, your head fell onto his shoulder as he slammed into you, gritting his teeth at the tightness and warmth that engulfed him. Victor lost it and he began thrusting into you hard and fast, his hand gripped your hair as you crushed your lips to his. You were reveling in the sensations that exploded in every cell of your body, your hips moving on their own accord to meet his every thrust. Your body burned from the inside out and your blood boiled with lust and love. Victor groaned, gripped your ass with both of his hands, stopped your movements but continuing to pound into you.

“Faster, Victor! Harder” you moaned as he slowed his movements and began paying attention to your pebbled nipples, sucking each of them into his warm mouth and biting down gently. Whimpered under his touch, you wrapped your arms around his neck, buried your head into the crook of his neck. Victor placed his hands on either side of you, on the cold wall and began to ram into you fast and hard just like you wanted. You moaned loudly as Victor picked up his speed, the slight feeling of pain caused by the bricks on your back being overruled by the immense pleasure that he brought you.

“More, Victor… Bite me!” you whispered breathlessly as Victor began kissing your neck, nipping at the soft patch of skin just above your pulse point and Victor groaned at your words.

“You’re killing me here, girl…” he grumbled as you took the initiative and brought his head to your neck, exposed more of it so that he could have better access. Victor growled, you moaned as he hit a particularly sweet spot inside of you, your walls already clamping on him. Victor was never one to ask twice and now he was too far gone to stop.  
His teeth sank into your soft flesh, made you plunge head first into the most exquisite orgasm you had ever had, your body shook with the assault of sensations. Victor growled into your skin, feeling your inner muscles milk him dry as his balls drew up, his cock shoot his cum deep inside your womb in hot streams. You felt like you were floating, the intensity of your climax darkened your vision and made you almost fall into unconsciousness. You felt like you had just been catapulted to the moon and back, your heart raced and you struggled to catch your breath.

“Oh God!” you moaned as he pulled back, your body instantly missing the contact but you braced yourself on the wall and smiled. The smile faded though when Victor once again squeezed his fingers tightly around your throat, his face only inches away from yours, dark eyes staring wildly into yours, your blood slowly trickling down his chin.

“Don’t ever try to leave me again, ever! You belong to me!” his voice dark and menacing. You nodded rapidly and he let go of your throat. While you gasped for air you realized you would never be able to leave this man. You belonged to him forever and you didn’t want it any other way.


End file.
